


Archangel Afternoon Delight Special

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bloodplay, Bottom Sam Winchester, Grace Bondage, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: There weren't many things that Gabriel could offer Sam that would make him stop and agree to anything...but this? Sam would agree to anything for this.





	Archangel Afternoon Delight Special

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of my Satureday Facebook Prompts. 
> 
> The Prompt can be found below and if you want to join this Prompt thing...every Saturday my friend and Beta CrowNoYami posts a prompt in the facebook group "All Things Sabriel and Speightalecki 18+" 
> 
> Request a join if you are interested :) 
> 
> Have fun!

_‘There’s no reason to listen to this any longer,’_ Sam thought while shaking head and left the kitchen to the snarling voice of his brother and the snarking and smug voice of Gabriel. The two had been arguing since Sam walked in, about what, Sam had no idea and he didn’t ask. When Sam met Castiel in the hallway he only shook his head when the seraph wanted to go into the kitchen. Castiel frowned at Sam with his trademark head tilt but he seemed to be listening to whatever their brothers were arguing about because a few seconds later Castiel had an expression of almost panic on his face and was gone with a flutter of wings. Not questioning it, Sam made a run for it to hide in the library.

Hours went by and now and then Sam could still hear Dean and Gabriel argue… what about he still had no idea and he wasn’t about to ask. He wasn’t about to ask until the hunter and the archangel decided to stomp into Sam’s sanctuary like a horde of elephants while they were still arguing and almost yelling at each other.

Unable to read or listen to his own thoughts anymore, Sam slammed his hands on the heavy oak desk before he got up slowly from his chair and for once he was grateful to be taller than everyone else in the bunker as he towered over Dean and Gabriel.

“For fucks sake…You two have been arguing through the entire day without taking a break and even Cas made a run for it and now you two are disturbing me as well…” Sam slammed his hand back onto the desk with a loud smack when Gabriel looked like he wanted to talk again. “No, you talked enough for today. Whatever it is you two are arguing about ends now. I don’t know what it is, and I don’t want to know but either it ends or you do it somewhere where I don’t have to hear it.”

Dean looked like he was about to break a bone in his jaw and Gabriel only grinned like an idiot. “See, that’s what I was talking about the whole time! It’s time for a vacation. I have enough isolated places where no one and nothing will disturb us. Dean-O and Cassie can have their own island just like Samshine and I. That way we won’t get into each others hair and can have sex as loud as we want. We all could use a good vacation. Sunshine, blue water, cool drinks and nothing but being lazy. What do you say Samoose?”

Sam looked at Gabriel in disbelieve before he blinked to look at his brother. Dean seemed to be seething and in major danger to break his teeth if Sam read the clenching of his brothers’ jaws right. Looking back at Gabriel, Sam shook his head. “No, Gabe. We don’t have time for a vacation. We have so many things to do and Halloween is only a month away and we need to be prepared for it.”

Dean started to grin while Gabriel made the impression of a five-year-old declined his lollypop with his bottom lip pushed forward. “But Sam-a-lama… there is nothing I can’t smite any second if necessary and I really want a vacation.” Sighing in frustration, Sam gathered his things together to leave the library. Maybe he could get things done if he left the bunker for the small bistro down in the city.

“No, Gabe. Just because you can smite everything in a heartbeat doesn’t mean that Dean and I can leave everything to you or Cas. We still need to be able to do our jobs as hunters.” Gabriel growled, and Dean snickered because everyone knew that Sam was the only capable of denying the mighty archangel anything. “But Sammy…” But Sam only growled low in his chest. Sometimes when you spend so much time around supernatural beings you adopt some of their traits.

“Gabe for the last time, no!” Sam gathered everything he might need in his arms and was halfway through the door when Gabriel started to speak again. “Come on it’ll be fun… if you say yes I’ll do the thing.” And Sam stopped dead in his tracks. Had he heard right? Was Gabriel really trying to bribe with _that_ into agreeing to a vacation? “Yes, I am Sammy-boy… come on… we both know just how much you love it…” Still with his back to Gabriel, Sam didn’t need to turn around to see the smug grin on Gabriel’s face. Only turning around enough to look over his shoulder Sam met Gabriel’s lightly glowing eyes.

“I agree, and you do the thing? Like right now?” Gabriel only held his hand up and wiggled with his long and elegant fingers. Just thinking about what those fingers would do to him if he agreed to something simple as a vacation… ”Fine.” The word rolled off Sam’s tongue even before he finished his thought.

 

Gabriel’s eyes started to glow in gold with streaks of silver when he looked up at Dean. “You should go packing Dean… I recommend some loud music for the next hour or two because your brother just ordered the Archangel Afternoon Delight Special and I aim to please him as well as I can.” Sam only had a moment to watch his brother make a face of disgust and horror before Gabriel snapped and they were gone.

Sam found himself in his bed again, landing on his back and his research material scattered through the room. His arms were fixated to the headboard by an invisible force, but he knew the feeling down to his very core. The feeling of Gabriel’s grace on his skin. Said archangel was now sitting right on Sam’s thighs with his hands splayed over Sam’s chest as he rolled his shoulders and head backwards. Gabriel took a deep breath, his shirt and hoodie vanished and six wings appeared behind his back.

Sam tugged against the invisible restrictions on his arms to push himself closer to Gabriel, but he knew why Gabriel had secured him. It was still too dangerous most of the times for Sam to touch the archangels’ wings. Looking at them wasn’t a problem anymore and they worked themselves up to small touches, but Sam wanted more. He wanted to bury his hands into the soft looking golden feathers. The long primary feathers were of such a pale white gold that they looked sometimes colourless in the light of their room while the down close to Gabriel’s back looked close to burnt amber.

“I think I promised you something Sam…” Gabriel started to grind down against Sam’s rising erection and Sam pushed back with his eyes transfixed on the wings behind Gabriel. “Do you want the full program or just your fix now and the rest during our vacation?” Ripping his eyes off Gabriel’s wings, Sam could feel his heart racing a mile a minute as he looked right into Gabriel’s glowing eyes as he tried to decide. This was his decision to make. Licking his lips, Sam had an idea and even when they never had tried to combine these two things he was sure it would be… memorable.

“I want a hard fix now and as much as possible during our vacation. I still can’t get over it how you’re using this to bribe be into a vacation.” Gabriel lowered himself forward so their faces were only an inch apart. “It worked because I know how much you want it, but you think asking for it might be too much. You sure you want a hard fix? Never did that but I don’t mind. I’m certain I can make your brain leek out of your dick when I’m done, and it will be dripping down the wall.”

Sam nodded before he pressed a hard kiss to Gabriel’s lips. A snap sounded through the room and Sam was suddenly very naked under an equally naked Gabriel. Gabriel moved back down Sam’s body and pushed his legs apart. With his glowing eyes on Sam, Gabriel called for his blade. The dark blade appeared in Gabriel’s right hand. Gabriel placed the blade on the skin of his left forearm and pressed down. Gabriel hissed when the blade opened a cut in his skin, but he didn’t drop the blade. Both Sam and Gabriel watched the mix of red, gold and silver glistering in the wound. Blood of the human vessel, Grace of the Archangel and the power of the Pagan.

Gabriel closed his mouth around the wound and Sam could see his archangel suck at the wound he inflicted in his own flesh. When Gabriel pulled back his mouth was smeared with blood and his eyes glowing with power and when he smiled at Sam, Sam could see the mixed powers staining Gabriel’s teeth. Rarely did Sam see his archangel so feral.

Gabriel shifted the blade from his right hand to his left and used the sharp tip to make bloody cuts into his fingers. He started at the palm and dragged the blade without stopping up to his fingertip. Blood, red and illuminated with gold and silver, dripped down from his fingers. “Ready Sam?” Thoughts thundered through Sam’s mind and at the end of the words Gabriel snapped his wings out until there was nothing but gold left in Sam’s view. “Yes, Gabriel.”

Bloody and careful fingers started to push against Sam’s rim. Carefully at first but Gabriel still used all three of his bloody fingers to shove into Sam. Not that Sam complained once. He asked for a hard fix and that’s what he was getting. Sam gasped and was writhing on the bed and froze when Gabriel’s searing fingers found his prostate only to stop moving at all when Sam froze.

Now, Gabriel closed his left hand around Sam’s hard cock and jerked him a few times before he stopped. Gabriel positioned his face right above Sam’s cock and exhaled with his eyes holding Sam’s. When Gabriel exhaled, he breathed out the grace he had gathered from his wound. The silvery power danced for a moment over Sam’s skin but the moment he started to whimper, the small ball of silvery energy turned into a sleek form. Gabriel breathed against the still floating energy until it wormed its way down Sam’s urea through the slit of his cock.

Keeping himself still was one of the hardest things Sam forced himself to do, but he allowed himself to make as much sound as he wanted. This was their kind of fix. Their fucked-up way to play with Gabriel’s grace and Sam loved it when Gabriel fucked him with just his grace. They never had done it like this. Any moment Gabriel would push his grace to slide right into Sam’s prostate and Sam was weirdly fascinated what would happen then. Should he die while he had an grace enforced orgasm it wouldn’t be the worst kind of death.

“Still time to call one off Sam.” But Sam shook his head. “I love you Gabriel.” It was enough of an encouragement for Gabriel because he pushed down hard with his bloody fingers and called for his grace in Sam’s body to cause the wished havoc… and Sam screamed. His vision broke as did the room. The fabric of the universe broke down around Sam as the power of an archangel fired through his body and nothing but love and pleasure drowned his mind and senses. Sam was able to look through the fabric this world itself until he saw nothing but the blackness of the universe and the stars among it. In all of this… there was he; surrounded by a being made of light and dark that made stars look small and dull next to him. Sam felt Gabriel’s love for him and slowly the universe has he knew it came back to Sam as he finally opened his eyes again, back at the bunker.

Dazed and tired, Sam smiled at Gabriel. “That was fan-fucking-tastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well! 
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
